<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are My Catalyst by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333838">You are My Catalyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers'>OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Golden Frieza, Loneliness, Separations, Slice of Life, Super Saiyan, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Frieza Saga from Bulma's POV. She misses Vegeta, and he finds his own way to show her that he, too, is missing her.</p><p>A little drabble in time for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are My Catalyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months. That's how long it had been since Vegeta left with Whis for Beerus's world to train. This had been the longest absence since he left Earth to become a Super Saiyan, and if she were to be honest with herself, this was the hardest it had ever been on her.</p><p>No matter how many times he left to go training, Bulma would never get used to Vegeta's absence. Of course she was never alone. Between work at Capsule Corp., raising Trunks, and spending time with her parents, she was never in want for company or something to keep her distracted while he was away. Throughout the first few days she found herself unconsciously looking for him to enter a room or getting out an extra set of utensils when setting the table. But after a time, things settled into a new routine, and the feeling of wistfulness faded into the background. However, it was the evenings that continued to remain the hardest.</p><p>Entering an empty bedroom wasn't what bothered her. Vegeta often spent late nights training in the gravity room when he was home. It wasn't watching TV alone either. She liked that she could watch programs he didn't particularly care for, like true crime. It was the moment she turned out the light, that was when the loneliness would settle in. The empty spot next to her was cold, and sometimes she found herself shivering because his natural body heat always kept the whole bed warm. The room was too quiet without his steady breathing. When she found she couldn't sleep, she would get up and turn a fan on, just for some kind of sound, even if she was cold. Which also meant needing an extra blanket.</p><p>The first night was always the hardest. Between feeling cold and tossing and turning, half waking up and expecting to find Vegeta by her side, she never got much sleep.</p><p>Then there was Trunks.</p><p>Every time his father left, it was just as hard on him. At about three in the morning the first night, he would always wake up and come into her room. She would pat the other side of the bed, Vegeta's side, and the boy would slide in and cuddle up. As he grew older this happened less and less frequently, but even at 13, she knew it bothered him. Often he would poke his head into her room before going to bed, just to get an extra hug. Of course had his gruff father had seen this he would have scolded him for being too soft, and he never would do such a thing if Goten were around.  He always had to put on the appearance of being strong-like his father. Oh, if her son only got to see the side that Vegeta let her see. Behind closed doors, the façade would slowly fall. It had taken him years, but over time, the prince had learned to share with her his deeper thoughts and emotions. He wasn't the proud warrior at all times. Sometimes he feared. Often he worried. But the walls carefully constructed from years of being in the service of Frieza. It was essential for survival.</p><p>To her friends, Bulma handled his absence remarkably well, though some of them thought she was far better off without the “reformed” killer. She heard whispers from some of her friends that if he never came back, it might be for the best. Mainly it was Oolong and Yamcha. Coming from them though, she understood. Yamcha had never truly gotten over Bulma, and Oolong was just a perv. Hearing her friends talk like that struck a nerve, and it made her question Vegeta's feelings towards her. Time apart didn't help either.</p><p>Six months. As more and more time passed it felt as if she might never see her husband again. Switching off the bedside light, she pulled the covers of her bedding up and slid further under the sheets. After a little while of tossing and turning, she found herself finally drifting off.</p><p>Her eyes shot open. She felt the mattress next to her press down and a shadow loom over her. Turning over, she sighed. “What is it, Trunks?”</p><p>A husky chuckle rumbled next to her, and as her eyes focused in the dark, the shadow before her slowly became a solid form of a muscular man leaning over her, chiseled sharp features crowned with a shock of flame hair. She breathed in sharply. “Vegeta!” He smirked darkly at her and leaned down further, mouth meeting hers. When he pulled away, she was left breathless. Bulma sat up and took him in. He was still in the armor she had made him before he left, but something about him was different. The prince took a seat next to her on the bed. “Did you just get home? Will you be here long?”</p><p>Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. “Whis brought me home, but only for tonight. He said I had been distracted and needed...needed to come home.” He huffed.</p><p>Beaming at him, she sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist. “So what you're saying is you missed me?” She leaned onto his shoulder, and he side eyed her, perpetual furrow softening.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“Too bad Whis didn't stay. Goku has been bugging me for weeks to go train with you.” She giggled.</p><p>Vegeta looked back, glaring. “Good gods, no. I don't need that clown around while I train. Besides, Whis will be back before sunrise.”</p><p>“Oh, so we don't get much time.” She coyly bit her lip. “You gonna just sit there in your armor all night, or are you going to join me?” She patted his side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The sun peeked into the room, casting rays of light onto the sleeping blunette's face. Rolling over, she moaned. She reached for something that wasn't there, and her eyes popped open. Vegeta was gone. Looking around the room, she wondered if he had ever even really been there, or had it all been just a dream. Looking at the state of her clothes strewn about the room, she realized it wasn't. A small smile touched the corner of her lips. It had been lovely, she was just sad that he hadn't said goodbye.</p><p>Reaching for her phone to look at the time, her hand bumped into something. It was a one lone rose, with a ribbon tied to it. Dangling from it was a note. Vegeta was not the most romantic of men. This had all the hallmarks of a Whis idea. For an angel, he seemed to really understand the concepts of love and romance.</p><p>Gently, she picked up the flower and tugged the note off the ribbon. Vegeta's familiar angular handwriting was penned inside.</p><p>
  <em>Bulma,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Six months was too long to be without you. I don't know how you do it. You are the strongest person I know. You understand me in an extraordinary way, and I know I have taken that for granted. I will try to make this up to you...somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was one of the most romantic things he had ever said to her. Complimenting her on her strength, while admitting his own weaknesses. And admitting his mistake.</p><p>She held the token to her chest and sighed.</p><p>Six months. Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait that long next time.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“You're awfully quiet, Vegeta.” Whis glanced at the Saiyan prince who held on to his shoulder as they traveled. “You never told me if you gave her that flower.”</p><p>A red flushed the prince's regal features. “What do you think?”</p><p>The angel beamed back, pleased. “Oh, I'm so glad. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Bulma.”</p><p><em>Not as much as the note I left her.</em> He pondered. He hated leaving her like that, still sleeping. But she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. He vowed to make this up to her, somehow. He could feel how far he had come in these months, and the next level was just waiting for him, so close to his grasp. Perhaps now, he could concentrate more on his training, that thoughts of the woman wouldn't haunt him as often.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Bulma immediately regretted getting Goku the cell phone. Sure he never called her, but he had been texting her incessantly all week. If Vegeta knew, he'd be a dead man. While the prince didn't outwardly act the jealous type and was quite secure in his relationship with his wife, Goku was the only one that somehow drew that jealousy out. Perhaps it was her relationship with the younger man, but Bulma believed it was their rivalry that caused it. She sighed as yet another text came in.</p><p>
  <em>IS WHIS HERE YET?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, he's not.</em>
</p><p>This was pretty much the extent of their texts, that and “<em>CHICHI SAID TO SEND GOTEN HOME.</em>” It amused her endlessly that Goku still couldn't figure out how to use the keyboard and ended up always typing in all caps.</p><p>A month had passed since she had seen Vegeta. Whis was due for a visit again. Usually when he came, the attendant would fill her in on how her husband was doing and honestly, after all these months, she had really come to look forward to his visits. What had started as getting on his good side to save the Earth from Beerus in her own way had gradually become a wonderful friendship. Whis was funny, kind, thoughtful, and adventurous when it came to Earth food, which made each visit fun.</p><p>There was a light rapping on the back glass door that connected the kitchen to the balcony deck. Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she got up from her spot in the living room where she had been going over blue prints for a new prototype and strolled over to the door. A tall, silver haired figure stood there, beaming. She slid the glass door open and greeted her friend. “Good morning Whis! It's good to see you.”</p><p>“It's been far too long.” She ushered him in and he followed, ducking a little in the doorway. “You're looking well. How is Trunks?”</p><p>She laughed lightly. “Oh you know, always getting into trouble. He's really a good kid, but he has <em>so</em> much energy. That has got to be a Saiyan thing!”</p><p>He laughed with her amiably. “I should think so. Oh, before I forget,” He lowered his staff and the orb the floated at it's center glowed. Over it materialized a box. “Vegeta told me to send this along to you.”</p><p>She frowned, stepping forward to clasp the small object in her hand. Vegeta was not usually one for gifts. He knew she could have whatever her heart desired, so his version of gifts were acts of service towards her, which mostly were attending events he didn't care to go to, and occasionally cleaning up her lab when she attended a business conference. Little things that showed his affections. Carefully, she opened the box. Inside, tied to a deep red cushion with a crimson ribbon, was a ring. Inset into it was a stone unlike any she had ever seen on earth, iridescent like an opal, but cut like a diamond. Her breath hitched, and she placed a hand at her heart. He had never given her anything like this even when they got married. She had opted for a simple silver band that she wore off and on that she picked out herself, knowing he would never get her such a thing. To him, they were mated, there was no need for frivolous symbolic gestures to prove their coupling.</p><p>Looking up at Whis, she fought back tears. “It's...where did he get this?”</p><p>The angel smiled back, pale blue eyes twinkling. “My lord's home has many of these gems. Since the moment he arrived, Vegeta kept gazing at them, and when I finally asked him what the fascination with them was, he told me that they reminded him of you, that you would love to have one. When I insisted that he give one to you, he asked me to assist in setting it into a ring.” He paused, watching her gently untie it from the cushion. “It looks like he was right.”</p><p>Nodding, she nodded, a single tear spilling down her cheek. “Yes. It's beautiful.” She slid it on to her finger and admired it. “It's so lovely. But a part of me wants to-”</p><p>“Lift up the pillow.” Whis cut her off, smirking a little.</p><p>She did as she was told, and under it was another stone, raw and uncut, bits of purple earth still clinging to it. “That jerk knew.” She shook her head, laughing wistfully and fighting back yet more tears.</p><p>“Yes. He made sure you had some to study. He knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Now,” He patted his hands together. “What culinary delight are you going to introduce me to today?”</p><p>“Oh!” She wiped her eyes again. Suddenly she remembered Goku. “Let me make a couple calls.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Frieza. The very name sent a flurry of emotions through her every time she thought it, from revulsion to fury-anger at what that evil overlord had done to her husband. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing him for the first time that warm afternoon. He was everything that she imagined and more, and even though her stomach churned, she kept a brave face, until he threatened her family and home. Then she proved why she was Vegeta's bride. With fire, she fought back with words. But where was Vegeta?</p><p>Desperately, she tried over and over to get a hold of Whis. She made a mental note that if they made it through this, she would need to find a more direct way to get in contact with the angel. Strawberry sundae's were not really reliable.</p><p>One by one, her friends were falling, Gohan, giving everything he had and sinking to his knees. She watched him slump, when an orange and grey blur appeared.</p><p>The Saiyans were back.</p><p>Bulma caught her breath a moment. Vegeta was like he was a completely different man. She couldn't read ki like the others, but something about him was so extraordinary, as if he knew secrets that would drive mortal men mad. But he was still her Vegeta, scowl plastered upon his face. After the wave of relief had passed at seeing him, she berated him for being so late. His casual glance back told her everything. In his eye, she saw an apology. Of course only she could see this. Their connection was deeper than words.</p><p>She watched in stunned awe as he took out Ginyu in a single blast, obliterating him. Goku protested, but she knew her husband had every reason to destroy the changeling-he had traumatized the heiress back on Namek by placing her in a frog's body. He wouldn't let the warrior live for this atrocity.</p><p>Then Goku was at it with Frieza, the war lord fighting dirty. The Ice-Jin shot a blast at her, hoping to enrage the Saiyan. Her eyes went wide in fear, but then he was there, her prince, deflecting the blast. He coolly crossed his arms and remaining here as her shield, warding off all other stray shots. She watched him, still taking him in, and hardly believing that he had returned, and hating the timing. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to rush to him, to grab him and have him hold her close.</p><p>But now was not the time. Now was the time for getting rid of this monster.</p><p>Then in a flash, he was gone. She blinked, looking for him, then a orange blur soaring across the blue sky and she witnessed her husband beating down her best friend, who only moments before was fighting Frieza. What was he thinking? Murmurs from her friends debated that the prince might have betrayed them at seeing his old master.</p><p>But Bulma refused to believe that.</p><p>She knew him better than anyone else. Frieza disgusted the prince. Long nights had been spent laying in the dark, recounting the dark deeds the Ice-Jin had forced the Saiyan to do. How helpless he had felt at times, and how he had spent years, burning with anger over the fact that this war lord had destroyed his people and his world.</p><p>No, he was pissed at Goku for not simply taking down Frieza. And she was pissed at him for interfering.</p><p>Now was not the time for his damn pride.</p><p>But Goku should have know better. Vegeta had every right to be as enraged as Goku was over the Ice-Jin's return. He wanted his own revenge.</p><p>Goku talked the prince down, and watching the battle from some rocks below, waiting for his turn at fighting his former master.</p><p>Then Goku went down, shot by a ray gun and now screaming in pain from Frieza's torture. For a moment, Bulma had almost forgotten her husband was waiting in the wings, appearing at the least second to repel the blast that would have ended her best friend's life.  Vegeta informed Frieza that no one would be killing Goku, because the warrior was the one who drove Vegeta on to greater heights.  Bulma couldn't help but feel pleased at this.  They had come so far since the prince's first arrival on Earth.</p><p>And then it happened. In a blaze of blue light, Vegeta had transformed like Goku, brilliant blue hair and the azure aura surrounding him breaking like ice as he appeared through the light. Her heart skipped a beat. She had always thought he was handsome, regal. Even with his golden Super Saiyan hair, she thought he was elegant and royal. But this was beautiful.</p><p>It took her a moment to realize she wasn't breathing, then she turned her attention briefly to Goku who was now standing nearby after taking a Senzu. He flashed her a knowing smile. He had watched her reaction to seeing her husband's change. There was pride in that smile as he spoke of the prince finding this transformation all on his own, without aide as Goku had. Her heart swelled with her own pride at this. He had always worked hard to achieve his goals.</p><p>The prince was winning by leaps and bounds, clean punches and kicks meeting each mark. Frieza's golden form fell and he was on the ground, crying out in anger at losing. Vegeta was about to end it all, ki powering up in his hand.</p><p>Then everything went sideways.</p><p>She remembered little of what happened next, but when she looked around, the Earth was gone. Nothing was left but fragments of rock and dust floating in space. The survivors standing near Whis and Beerus were safe inside a barrier the angel had created. Once she realized what had just taken placed, her heart began splitting into a thousand pieces. Falling to her knees, she began to sob. “Vegeta, Trunks, mom and dad...They're all gone.”</p><p>Whis, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she managed to look up through her tears at him. Was that a smile on the corner of his lips? How could he...</p><p>Then he, Goku and Beerus were speaking, and she was only half paying attention, grief overwhelming her. How could she live without her family? Without...Vegeta? Suddenly she realized they were talking about rewinding time. Could...could this be fixed? She stumbled to her feet. “You're serious, Whis, no catch?”</p><p>Three minutes back...Three minutes to stop Frieza from destroying the Earth again. She stared at Goku, hanging all her hopes on him. “Goku...please.”</p><p>He steeled his gaze at her and nodded. There was a promise in his eyes. He would bring back the Earth or die trying.</p><p>With a tap of his staff, the small band of survivors were back where they had been standing just moments before. Below them, Vegeta was stalking towards Frieza, ready to end it all.</p><p>Bulma watched with bated breath as Goku acted, lunging at Frieza with a feral, inhuman scream, telling her husband to get out of the way. With a surge of power, the hero sent his Kamehameha wave at his opponent. Vegeta phased away, and Goku plummeted towards the war lord. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, and for a moment, she felt like there was something in front of her, keeping her safe. She didn't dare open her eyes.</p><p>Then it was all over, and when she looked up, the sky was blue, and the two Saiyans were arguing about Goku's interference. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was okay now.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning on leaving me again?” Bulma snuggled close to her husband, his arm wrapped around her in their bed.</p><p>He continued to stare at the ceiling. “Not for a while. But I'm not done yet with Whis. We've only just begun to tap into this new power.”</p><p>She sighed, and nodded. This was the answer she had expected. “Well, I'll take what I can get.” She closed her eyes, replaying the day's events in her mind once more, how close she had been to losing everything. “I owe Whis a banquet every time he visits after this.” She chuckled half heartedly.</p><p>Next to her, she could feel the prince smirking. “Not Kakarot?”</p><p>“Well, him too. But without that do over, Goku never would have been able to...” She trailed off, realizing where this conversation was going might hurt his pride.</p><p>He shook his head. “I hate to admit it, but I owe him, too.” He breathed in deeply, then let it out in a huff. “Damn it, I was so close.”</p><p>Propping herself up on her elbow, she gazed at him. “But would you have been happy? Knowing you had your revenge?”</p><p>Dark eyes darted away, his brow furrowed in thought. “No.” The word hung in the air for a moment. “Because it wouldn't change a damn thing.”</p><p>She flopped back down, staring up at the ceiling for a time, thoughts turning in her mind. “Do you ever-”</p><p>“Think about what would have happened had he not destroyed Planet Vegeta?” He cut her off.</p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded. It always amazed her when he read her like that.</p><p>He was quiet for a time, and she waited, knowing he was trying to put his emotions into words. “I think about it all the time. He's the reason that I'm here, that I met you. My life without you would be full of death, chaos, and rage. And I would not be at the level I am now without you.”</p><p>Rarely he spoke so candidly to her about his emotions. And she had never expected him to. He smirked, laughing a little under his breath at her stunned silence. “I've had months to think about the man I've become. Always along the way, you were the catalyst to to each achievement.” He gently stroked her arm, smiling at her.</p><p>They lay in the stillness of their room for a long time, content with just being with one another. Something struck her out of nowhere. “Hey, Vegeta?”</p><p>“Hum?” He murmured contently.”</p><p>“Can I see your new form?” She didn't move, waiting for his response. She felt herself fall back on the pillow. “Hey! Jerk! Why did-” She cut herself off, seeing the prince standing by the bed. He was grinning wickedly at her. Brilliant blue light filled the room and as it faded, she watched as he appeared through it, sapphire hair and blazing blue aura. Slowly, she sat up and slid off the bed, pacing to him in awe. She had thought him god-like before in his Super Saiyan form, but this...she didn't feel worthy even to be in his presence. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his cheek. While Super Saiyan was hot to the touch, this was ice cold. He put a gentle hand on hers and grinned. “How did you do it? Goku said this is the Super Saiyan form of god, but that means that you had to have reached god first. How did you do it-”</p><p>“Without other Saiyans?” His smirk was wider. “You should know by now, that I have never relied on others for my power.” The smug look on his face told her that this was all she was going to get out of him for now. “Kakarot may have gained god ki first, but I found blue before him.” Gazing into her own sapphire eyes, his brows softened, and smirk turned into a genuine smile. “I was thinking of you at that moment. I can't recall why. Perhaps remembering what a distraction you can be.” He chuckled. “Whis commented that the blue reminded him of you. But I believe you were the reason I broke through.”</p><p>He returned to his base form, and wrapped her in his arms. “So what you're saying is that without me, you couldn't have got this far?”</p><p>He huffed, “Weren't you listening just now?”</p><p>Nodding into his chest, she smiled. “I love you, too, Vegeta.”</p><p>Of course he would leave her again, to try to attain new heights. And she would hate every second of his absence. But she knew what she signed on for when she fell in love with him, and would always be his biggest cheerleader no matter what. The loneliness from being apart would always be painful, but that was the sacrifice you made when you married the Prince of all Saiyans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this last fall when my husband  went away for a weekend. I was missing him something fierce and began to imagine what Bulma must have felt every time Vegeta left to go train. I never touched it after that, not really sure where I was going with this.  Then I picked it up again last week and decided to just finish it off for Valentine's Day. While not a Valentine's fic, it felt like it had some romantic elements for the occasion.  You could say this fits in with the Bonds of a True Warrior arc as well, as I do hint at a connection between them.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love feedback, as it helps me improve as a writer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>